


In Summer, After Work

by Juliaenerys



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cake, Fluff, Lovely, M/M, Smut, full on cake, trust me - Freeform, uhh this involves lingerie and green plants and stuff, very good smut hueheuheuhe, very romantic, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliaenerys/pseuds/Juliaenerys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Calum comes back home, Luke has a surprise for him. And it's white, small, tight, with lace and ruffles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Summer, After Work

**Author's Note:**

> adapted from my fic here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/697965/in-summer-after-work-fluff-luhan-sehun-hunhan  
> i know this is written in a ridiculous style please bear with me ily

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

                Calum’s had a long day today. Eight hours spent in a boring office, it feels really heavy. Especially when all you do is take care of other people’s money. Calum groans when he gets in his car. It’s like entering the Sahara desert. The vehicle’s been parked in this street since the morning, and the sunrays have transformed it into a true oven. As Calum starts up, he opens all the windows and hopes the wind will refresh him. Only after several minutes, the temperature decreases indeed. Calum’s hair is pushed backwards while he drives along the busy streets of the city.

                The weather is definitely hot, even for early June, and despite the wind caressing his face, Calum’s clothes feel like fire disguised as fabric. When he stops at a red light, the young man grabs his phone and dials his boyfriend Luke’s number. As usual, Luke stayed at home all day to work, which is why he’s probably waiting for him. While Calum is an accountant – and he hates his job –, Luke’s an illustrator, and his workplace is his desk and his computer, in the house. And contrary to Calum, he loves what he does.

                The phone connects automatically to the car’s Bluetooth system and Calum puts it aside. After four _beeps_ , Luke picks up. His soft ‘hi’ drifts out of the speakers and into Calum’s head just like a bird in the summer wind. “Hi,” Calum says, smiling. Even if he can only see the streets, an image of Luke appears in his mind.

                “How are you?” Luke asks. “When will you be back home?”

                “I’m fine, thanks. I’ll be there in a quarter,” Calum replies. “What are you doing?”

                “Watering the plants in the veranda. With this hot weather…”

                “Oh, you’re right.”

                Luke giggles into the phone. Now that he knows, Calum can faintly hear water dripping on the other end of the line. “Be back soon. I’ve got something to show you,” Luke says.

                “What is it?” Calum asks curiously.

                “I can’t tell you…” Luke replies mischievously.

                “Come on.”

                “No, you’ll see when you’re back.”

                “Fine,” Calum says in the end, shaking his head. Luke laughs. With the car’s sound system, Calum almost has the feeling he’s sitting on the passenger side, just next to him. “See you soon,” he tells Luke. Luke replies with ‘yes’, and they both hang up. While he keeps driving, Calum tries to guess what Luke has got to show him. What could it be? Curiosity sparkles in his mind. Because of it keeping him busy wondering, his way back home seems to go much faster than usual. Soon, Calum drives into their street, and he parks his car in front of the house. After taking his phone and his bag, Calum opens the door and gets out.

                Luke and he own a house in a very quiet suburban area, where everyone has a garden. It’s a pretty house, with brick walls, old thin-framed windows and climbing roses by the gutter. The rooms are wide, luminous, and there’s even a veranda, where Luke said he was. A smile crosses Calum’s lips when he opens the door and steps in. He exhales in relief. It’s much fresher here, and suddenly his body isn’t burning anymore. It feels great. Calum hangs up his jacket in the closet. Like every room in their house, the hall is filled with wooden furniture, the kind of wooden furniture that manages to feel and look vintage but also pure. A smell of honeysuckle is up in the air, gentler than ever.

                “I’m back, Luke,” Calum says.He hears Luke’s voice call him from the veranda and smiles again. To reach the veranda, Calum has to walk through the living-room and the kitchen. The living-room is a square room, and one of the walls is hidden behind a wide bookshelf. Two armchairs and a sofa sit in front of a flat screen. This flat screen is one of the modern items that contrast beautifully with the rest of the house. Next to it, a ficus spreads its numerous little vegetal wings. There is no door between the living-room and the kitchen, only the counter. The kitchen is shaped like a rectangle. Broad windows allow you to look out of them into the veranda. Once again, the cupboards are made of wood, light fir wood. A coffee machine and little glass jars full of colourful hard candy are on the working surface, as well as a yogurt and orange flower cake that Luke baked yesterday. It still smells heavenly good.

                “Come here,” Luke calls from the outside. Calum opens the glass door and goes out into the veranda. It’s really gorgeous there: all the light from the sky can float in through the glass, making everything shine. Ivy is crawling its way up the wall. There is a table here too, with chairs and a sofa. There are shelves, where a hundred green plants grow in pots, and Luke loves them more than anything else. Papyrus, yuccas, mint… All of them require particular treatment, but the boy takes care of it. Luke is in there, and he speaks to Calum again; his smile can almost be heard in his words. “Tell me, how was your day?”

                That’s when Calum sees him. And his breath gets taken away.

                Luke is watering the plants indeed, with his metal watering can. But it’s not what shocks Calum. He’s standing in a gently sensual pose, all smooth lines and curves. And he’s almost naked, with only underwear covering him. But not _any_ underwear. Luke is wearing white panties with lace and light ruffles, and suspender belts strapped to them on his thighs. His pale stomach is revealed, but a thin and transparent piece of fabric strokes his sides, from the negligee he’s wearing. His chest, albeit flat, looks beautiful underneath it. He’s like a very white angel in a heaven made of wooden facing, cream tiling and green plants. His skin is pale. His hips are delicate. His legs are endless. And Calum cannot say a word.

                Luke titters quietly and he stands up straight then walks to the table to put the watering can down. He leans on the table for a few seconds, looking at Calum. Calum’s heart is pounding in his chest. Luke looks breathtaking. And sexy. He swallows as the boy comes to him. Luke’s blonde hair glows and takes on golden hues under the sun. “What is it?” he asks softly. “Do you like the way I look?” He takes Calum’s hand and squeezes it affectionately. “I thought you would,” he says. With a giggle, he twirls and the bows and ruffles rustle low. “Do you like it, Calum?” He looks up at the young man again, and Calum swears he forgets everything that isn’t him.

                “I – I do,” he managed to stammer. “You’re fucking beautiful, Luke…” As Luke beams, he gets closer to him. “Let me kiss you…” Calum would be lying if he said that seeing Luke like this didn’t arouse him. Indeed, a faint warm sensation is teasing his lower stomach, and his pants are already starting to feel strangely tight. He raises his hand to cup Luke’s face, but the boy takes a step backwards and he smirks mischievously. “What?” Calum asks, puzzled.

                “Not too fast…” Luke says. “Let’s play, first,” he adds cheerfully. Turning around, he grabs a thin scarf that was on the table, and he goes behind Calum to blindfold him. Calum protests, but to no avail. He can’t see anything anymore. “Shh…” Luke whispers. He fondles Calum’s neck sensually. “Be quiet. You’ll be rewarded. Now catch me,” he says. Calum smirks in spite of himself when he hears his boyfriend’s laugh. It sounds crystalline. “Catch me,” Luke repeats. Calum turns towards the direction his voice is coming from and he steps forward cautiously, his arms extended to make sure he doesn’t bump into something. “Come on, Calum…” Luke murmurs. “I want you too… Do you know how lonely I was today? I couldn’t stop thinking about how you’d love me when you came back… Will you love me? Will you make love to me? Calum, you have to catch me now…”

                Calum lets out a moan when he hears Luke’s words. _Lonely. What did you do when you were lonely, Luke?_ Calum starts walking slowly, using his sense of hearing to search for Luke. It’s a funny game, Luke’s really enthusiastic, and Calum feels like a kid being walked around to search for a treasure. He wants to see Luke again, so much… He wants to feel the delicate fabric, all white, tightly wrapped around the boy’s milky thighs, he wants to untie the little bows, to see him blush. Calum laughs. “Luke… Luke, where are you?” he manages to say. Luke’s steps are soft, on the tiled floor of the veranda before him. Calum’s fingers only grasp thin air when he curls and closes them.

                “You’ll have to be patient, okay? You’ll have to wait. Follow me. Follow me and I’ll touch you,” Luke says. “I’ll touch you like this,” he adds. Suddenly Calum feels a hand rest on his neck and the other on his cheek. And lips. Calum shivers because their sweet taste spreads in his mouth like syrup. Luke kisses him for a minute then he steps back again. “Carry on,” he whispers. Calum blindly reaches for him, but he misses. With the kiss distracting him, he forgot where he was exactly in the veranda, and he’s scared he might hit something. But Luke reassures him. “There’s nothing in front of you, you can come…” Comforted by this, Calum goes on and he starts moving more easily. Luke can’t stop giggling. “Tell me how was your day. Did you miss me?” he asks seductively.

                Even without seeing his face, Calum imagines perfectly his smirk and he groans, “Yes, I missed you… I missed you so much…”

                “Then follow me,” Luke replies. “I don’t want to feel lonely anymore…” he pleads. At this, Calum’s heart skips a beat and he tries to chase him. But somehow, Luke still manages to escape. Now, they’re in the kitchen, Calum can smell the cake. To stay focused, he pictures Luke’s waist that curves like an hourglass, his harmonious hips and his full thighs, all of this with the lace panties on. Luke bursts out laughing and his voice flies up like a dove. “You’re going to hit the wall!” He grabs Calum’s arm. “Here,” he adds, helping Calum. “Here, catch me, catch me!” Calum chuckles and he swiftly reaches for him, but Luke runs away, to the living-room. “Over here!” he teases.

                “Luke! Luke…” Calum calls between two bursts of laughter.

                It’s been four years since Luke and he bought the house. Although neither of them is even thirty years old yet, Calum’s position in his accounting firm allowed their financial status to be already comfortable. Even if they manage to find ways to share their possessions legally, they aren’t married. But it feels like it. Monogamy, and being in a mutually exclusive relationship, is one of the greatest things in Calum’s life. Waking up to Luke in the morning and coming home to him in the afternoon will always be an amazing pleasure. They live together, just the two of them, in their own house, they’ve got enough money, a quiet garden, Luke surprises him in bed from time to time… If this isn’t happiness, then what is?

                Calum is roused from his daydream when Luke calls him again. “Come over here, come here,” he says. Once again, he takes his arm and leads him somewhere. When Calum notices him standing higher, he realizes they’re in the stairs. Luke sits him down and moves to kneel a few steps lower than him. His hands rest on Calum’s thighs. Calum reaches for him, tries to caress him without seeing and his fingertips meet Luke’s shoulders. “Are you already hard?” Luke asks softly. “Oh… You’re behaving really well, though. You deserve a kiss.” With that, he leans in and presses his lips against Calum’s. The young man cups his face and pulls him closer, until Luke parts. “It isn’t over,” he says breathlessly. He gets up and walks round Calum to keep him climbing the stairs. “Come on…”

                “Wait for me,” Calum smirks, and he raises to his feet, turns around and carries on. Quickly, he realizes that walking up the stairs with a blindfold isn’t easy. He runs his hands over the walls, chuckling when he hears Luke laugh mischievously. But at last, he reaches the first floor. Luke arrived there a couple of seconds before him.

                “You’re almost there. If you reach the bedroom I’ll take the blindfold off – – _oh…”_

                “What is it?” Calum asks when he hears him moan.

                “It’s tight…” Luke says, and there is no need for him to say more to have Calum’s blood rushing to his crotch. All he can think about is how the white underwear is undoubtedly pressing and squeezing Luke as he walks and how aroused Luke sounds. “Oh God, hurry up Calum…” the boy groans. Calum uses his voice to chase after him, and a laugh leaves his lips. “Can you hear me? Do you want me? Calum…”

                “I can, I want you, Luke, I want you…” Calum pants. Luke’s little game excites him a lot and all he wants is to take off the blindfold, bend him over the first thing he finds and fuck him senseless. But he compels himself not to, and keeps groping for the boy.

                “Calum, I’ve got to take off the bottom, it’s too much…” Luke moans.

                “Don’t!” Calum replies. “I want to see you in it.” Yes he does, he wants to see how Luke’s skin is wrapped in the thin lingerie and he wants to touch it; Luke lets out a whine. He opens a door and Calum knows they’re almost in the bedroom. Luke is breathing fast, his steps are irregular. As soon as they enter the bedroom, he slams Calum against a wall and gives him the most passionate kiss he’s ever given. Calum can indeed feel hardness at Luke’s crotch, and he moans when the boy grinds against him. But suddenly, all his gone. Luke’s lips, his hands, his chest. Calum freezes.

                “You can take it off,” Luke says low, a few metres away. Calum swallows. Slowly, he raises his hand to his head and undoes the knot. For a few seconds, he still can’t see anything, because the light blinds him just as much as the blindfold. Their bedroom is a very luminous room, and it’s a mezzanine, overlooking the kitchen, with only a wooden balustrade to prevent you from falling. The sun glowing through the windows hits Calum’s eyes brightly. It takes him a while to adapt. But when he does, all he can see is Luke, and the rest of the world starts counting for nothing.

                The golden-haired boy is standing in the middle of the room, cheeks flushed and wringing his hands. He’s panting. Calum’s eyes stroke his entire body, first his neck then his chest, his flat stomach, his hips, and when they reach his crotch, he sees that Luke’s hard just like he thought. The panties look so tight on him, but so pretty and arousing that Calum bites his lip. “Oh God…”

                “Come on, touch me,” Luke says. Calum walks to him slowly and he strokes his cheek without looking away a single time. Luke presses himself against him. “Do I look good?”         

                “You look amazing,” Calum breathes.

                “Then take me.”

                Calum only needs these three words to pick Luke up and he stumbles to the balustrade with him in his arms. Luke is kissing him deeply again, and his hands fondle the base of his neck. When he reaches the balustrade, Calum puts him down and bends him over so that he has a clear view of his ass. Luke moans low and he tugs weakly at the hem of his panties. “Sorry, but you’ll have to keep them for a little while longer,” Calum says. He caresses the curve of the boy’s waist, and then his hips. “God…” he pants when he palms Luke’s crotch. Under the lace and ruffles, Luke clearly has an erection, and he keeps rolling his hips to thrust it into Calum’s hand.

                “It’s because of the panties…” he lets out breathlessly. “When we were in the stairs…”

                Calum smirks and he kisses the base of his neck, earning a shiver from him. “What did you do today?” he asks very low as he starts grinding against Luke.

                Luke clenches the balustrade with his fingers as he answers. “I got up and I had a shower this morning then I started working, and I had lunch – ah – I… I worked again but I was thinking about you and…”

                “And?”

                “And I decided to take care of the plants to think about something else. But I couldn’t get you…out of my mind, and I… shit – touched myself…”

                “Were you already wearing this?”

                “No, I only decided to wear it afterwards for when you came back – and I waited…” Luke’s voice becomes higher in a split second. “I waited – oh God Calum, fuck me, I need you!” Calum doesn’t ask for him to say anything else: quickly, he slips his hand under Luke’s panties and pulls them to the side to get access to him without taking them off. “Oh, yes…” Luke groans as Calum enters him with his index and curls it. He messily asks for more. On his neck and his shoulders, Calum peppers tiny light kisses. Luke whines when Calum adds his middle finger

                The panties are tighter than ever on his flesh, and that sight arouses Calum just as much as knowing the boy touched himself when he was alone at home. Luke’s butt is full and soft against him. “Do you know where I got the underwear?” Luke asks when he manages to calm down for a minute. Calum nuzzles his golden hair and waits for him to carry on. “Two weeks ago, I was buying boxers and shirts for you on the internet and – ah… I wondered what kind of underwear they sold for girls; I wanted to see how it would look on me and…”

                “You’re a little kid…” Calum smiles as he murmurs in his ear. “Is that why you didn’t let me open the package when it was delivered?”

                “Yeah,” Luke giggles.

                “I forgive you,” Calum says. “Are you fine?” he asks. Luke nods silently. Calum leans to the side and places a kiss on his cheek. He steps back to take his shirt off, as well as to unzip his jeans. He grabs both Luke’s hands and embraces him. And slowly, he enters him. A long moan spills from Luke’s lips and his back arches like a bow. “Does it feel good, Luke? Do you feel good? Do you feel good?” Calum asks repeatedly, to which Luke answers that yes, yes, yes. It drives Calum insane and he bites his lip hard as he begins to thrust inside Luke, really slowly. A sunbeam is falling right on his shoulder and it leaves a burning sensation.

                Calum slips his hand under Luke’s negligee and teases his soft skin, and Luke thrills in pleasure, helplessly. The panties are still on him and every time Calum moves, he feels their tightness as they rub against the side of his erection. Luke gasps breathlessly. The little ruffles and bows sway just like his golden hair, just like feathers in the wind, and he clenches Calum’s hands. Briefly, he turns his head to the side, and Calum can see a smile appearing on his pink lips, a smile he tries to bite back, but unsuccessfully. “Oh yes,” Luke says. “You make me so happy, Calum…”

                After giving him a soft squeeze, the boy lets go of Calum’s hand and he starts palming himself through the panties. Judging from the little cry, the little ‘Oh!’ that comes out of his mouth, it’s a huge relief for him. Calum knows that constant friction from clothes can feel great but become frustrating after a while. He nibbles at Luke’s ear and smiles when the boy giggles. “I can’t stand anymore, Calum… I can’t stand straight…” Luke stutters. He’s leaning on the balustrade, and his arms are trembling. Calum sees that his legs are failing him and he kisses his neck.

                He pulls out of him, then picks him up off the floor, and carries him to the bed the best he can. Compared to Luke’s insides, the air, albeit warm for the season, feels cold. Calum lays Luke down on his back and he climbs onto the mattress then gets on top of him. “Come here, Calum, come here…” Luke says in hushed tones, reaching his hand out for him. Instinctively, Luke spreads his legs for Calum, and as soon as the young man’s face is within his reach, he raises his head to kiss him. Calum has missed his lips and he savours them, his tongue and all his mouth too. He buries his hands in Luke’s golden locks, strokes, pets, pulls gently, and Luke is moaning again. He’s rolling his hips in a soft motion, and the lace, ruffles and ornaments on the underwear tease Calum’s member slyly.

                Calum pants. The fabric of Luke’s negligee is pooling on the bed, looking like clear water from a fountain. Calum bends down to kiss his stomach and his bellybutton, then his hipbones. He knows this is an extremely erogenous zone for Luke, which is why he sucks and licks and nibbles there for long before looking up at him. Luke’s eyes are half-closed, and an expression between frustration and pleasure is painted on his face. “Take them off me, I can’t wear them anymore, please, Calum,” he begs. Calum soothes him with his lips, then he sits up, straddling him, and reaches for the bow holding his negligee in place. He unties it, and lets the item of clothing slide off Luke’s torso smoothly. His skin is glowing. Afterwards, Calum fondles him all the way to his hips, and grabs the panties. He pulls them off the boy, biting his lip when he hears him groan high.

                Calum loves to undress Luke, because it’s like revealing all of him, all his private and most intimate body parts. His porcelain skin, beautiful skin, seems to belong to a doll. Calum tugs at the panties. The little white thing travels along his pale legs, until Luke kicks it away with a sharp move of his feet. He has faint red marks on his thighs. But Calum understands why he felt so tight in there.

                Luke looks beautiful. Calum takes off his jeans and it allows his skin to touch Luke’s skin, and it feels amazing. Suddenly, Luke wraps his legs around him and pulls him closer. “Please fuck me, Calum, fuck me hard…” he asks, so tenderly that his harsh words sound gentle and Calum could never refuse. Once again, he pushes Luke’s knees apart, and he enters him deep. He feels incredibly happy because they’re making love just the right way. Luke slams his head back into the pillow. He’s the first one to make a move, a few seconds later, when he bucks his hips up shakily, and presses his fingers on Calum’s shoulder blades to ask for more. He’s really eager and Calum complies, he begins to thrust inside him again, a little bit slower than before, but deeper and harder.

                It isn’t long before he hits the spot that makes Luke’s toes curl and his mouth set meaningless words free. Luke cries. He inhales sharply and pulls Calum down for a kiss, then, once he’s able to speak again, he whispers in his ear. “Calum, it’s right there, touch me there again, please…” Calum groans when he hears him because Luke’s pleading gives him sweet shivers. But when he sees Luke’s back arching again, he knows he’s doing it right. Luke’s lips search for him. “Oh yeah, faster please…” His gentle voice is just as pleasant as his fingertips on Calum’s back. He’s passionate, breathless, melting under him, and Calum loves that sight more than anything else. He’s fucking him hard, fucking him rough, but it feels great and Luke takes it happily.

                Calum gives him a long kiss, and Luke moans low. He’s got this power on Calum, a sort of magic spell that attracts him constantly. He’s in love with him, madly. Soon, all his lower stomach starts feeling warm and he nibbles at Luke’s lips. “Luke… Luke, I’m coming,” he exhales.

                “Ah – ah, yes,” Luke says. His grip around Calum tightens. Heat and want is radiating from him, waving into Calum. “I’m close too…” He leans in and peppers several kisses on Calum’s lips, just as light as a butterfly’s wings, and he keeps fidgeting. After a minute, a smile forms on his lips. Before Calum’s eyes, he looks so attractive and arousing, all white and smooth on the bed sheets, with his golden hair sprawled on the pillow and his lips curved in a little grin… “Hmm, yes, like this,” he groans effortlessly, as Calum thrusts faster into him. “Oh – oh, Calum – ” Calum only has to pound a couple more times inside his tight centre to feel his release coming. His hips stutter, he’s panting.

                He’s glad they made it to the bed because it’s much more comfortable like this and above all, he gets to take Luke’s lips at every second. Not long later, Calum knows he’s coming and he strokes Luke’s cheek for the boy to meet his eyes. Luke smiles playfully. But then he seems to start and his eyes open wider and he lets out a short cry as he comes long and warm. Calum’s name falls gently from his lips just like the white ruffles on the bed when the young man undressed him.

                Luke is sensitive after a climax but he still takes it and allows Calum to keep sliding inside him until he comes too, finding out that it feels even better than he thought it would. Luke is kissing him repeatedly. It takes Calum a while to recover his senses, but when he does, he finds himself embracing Luke and rolling over on the bed to lay him over his body. “I love you, Calum,” Luke says quietly as he clings tight onto him. “I love you so much.”

                “I love you too,” Calum breathes, brushing the tip of their noses together the way Luke loves it. He’s still inside him and it feel so deliciously tight and warm that he’d like to stay like this forever. He can see Luke’s red cheeks perfectly, and his blonde hair too, as a sunbeam makes them glow faintly. It’s not exactly the same light as before; it’s much later in the afternoon, Calum can feel it. He inhales, exhales, and hugs Luke tighter, closing his eyes for a minute, listening to the boy’s heartbeats. Loving words are whispered.

                When Luke’s breathing has evened completely and his cheeks don’t look like vivid-coloured roses anymore, he taps the tip of Calum’s nose with his index. “Are you up for a shower?” he asks. Calum answers that yes of course, and he imitates Luke, who’s already sitting up and stretching. The boy grabs clean underwear for the both of them, two shirts and only one pair of jeans, because, Calum already knows it, he doesn’t like wearing pants in late afternoon. While he walks out of the bedroom, Calum glances back at the bed and he sees Luke’s lingerie on the mattress, discarded but still delicate. He smiles, and turns back around to follow Luke.

                After going to the bathroom together, they step out again, and Calum looks at the time. It’s almost half past five. “We could have tea,” Luke suggests low. He’s always in a sort of dreamy, sleepy state after a shower. Calum smiles and kisses his cheek. Luke shivers pleasantly and smiles, he fidgets under Calum’s touch. His shirt rustles as he grabs the end of the sleeves. They go downstairs and Calum brews tea for the two of them while Luke sits on the working surface. His eyes are never leaving Calum, even for a split second. As soon as the two cups are ready, Calum hands one to Luke.

                It’s still sunny outside, which is why they sit down in the veranda to drink. The smell of the cinnamon and mandarin orange of the hot beverage brushes Calum’s nostrils. Luke is just by his side on the seat. Calum smiles again when he looks at the watering can on the table. Minutes later, Luke has finished his cup, he puts it away and quickly sits back down to snuggle up to Calum. The young man drinks the remaining content of his own cup and imitates Luke, then wraps his arms around him. Gently, he slips his left hand between the boy’s thighs, and fondles his skin. Luke is incredibly soft there, and Calum knows how it soothes him to do that. Soon, Luke closes his eyes peacefully.

                “Your plants are looking beautiful,” he says, looking towards all the green leaves and clay pots and white flowers. Luke laughs and he pulls him closer. His hair smells of shampoo and Calum loves him. Luke grabs his hand, the one between his thighs, and squeezes it. Without letting go or pushing Calum away, he moves to sit with his folded legs against Calum’s chest. Calum smiles and keeps stroking his inner thigh. And from time to time, Luke shivers.

                Calum waits until the last second to kiss Luke’s forehead and speak, because he doesn’t want to break the magic spell. “Do you want grilled meat for dinner?” he asks softly, and Luke opens his eyes to look up at him.

                “Oh yeah,” Luke smiles happily. “Please.”

                Calum cannot help leaning in for another kiss before he lifts Luke up and rises to his feet, putting him down afterwards. As he walks to the barbecue in the garden, Luke tiptoes after him. Calum lights a fire in the set, and waits until it heats up slowly to go to the kitchen. Luke quietly grabs a bowl and he cuts tomatoes into slices, as well as olives and avocado. Calum takes the sausages and the lamb chop out of the fridge. It will cook outside. Luke sets the table.

                It’s getting slightly darker outside as the sun goes down. Fresher, too. Clouds that weren’t here before start covering the sky softly. It will probably rain tonight. Up in the air, a delicious smell of grilled meat, little white flowers and humidity touches everything. Calum loves it. It smells of summer. A while later, Luke and he sit at the table in the veranda, and they have dinner. And as always, it feels like the best meal he’s ever had. Luke cuts the remaining cake for dessert, and it’s just as moist as yesterday.

                It doesn’t take long for night to come like an orange and pink then blue and grey veil covering the sky. Luke and Calum decide to watch their ritual Friday night movie. They opt for a couple episodes of _The Paradise_. Luke happily curls up into a ball against Calum. His body is warm. Calum pulls him close and smiles as Denise appears on the screen. They love this show, because it’s light, but the characters are lovely and overall, it’s charming, even if the plot, though elegant, is simple. Between two episodes, Luke gets up and fetches a sweater to wear. When he comes back, his arms are hidden in the loose sleeves and he climbs onto Calum’s lap with a playful smile. “Just one more and then we’re going to bed,” he says, nuzzling the young man’s neck. Calum chuckles and nods, then presses play.

                When the episode ends, they go to the bathroom, and Calum draws the shutters while Luke slips into bed. Calum joins him shortly after. The boy is lying under the sheets with a thick book in his hands, and his glasses on his nose. “What are you reading?” Calum asks, lying next to him.

                Luke smiles without looking up, too engrossed in his book. “ _A Song of Ice and Fire_.”

                “Again?” Calum asks, because really, it’s the fifth time Luke reads this series – or at least, the volumes that are published, since he’s still eagerly waiting for the next one.

                “Again,” Luke says.

                “And what’s going on?” Calum asks back as he leans over Luke’s shoulder.

                “A lot of things.”

                Calum chuckles and shifts to lie more comfortably. He doesn’t really have a book to read these days, so he simply cuddles up to Luke and reads a few sentences of the pages Luke turns with great enthusiasm, every now and then. But after a while, when Calum starts whining quietly and tugging at his shirt, the boy closes his book slightly reluctantly and looks at him through his glasses.

                “What?”

                “I thought you wanted to sleep,” Calum says.

                An amused smile forms slowly on Luke’s lips and he tilts his head to the side. “That’s true…” he replies low. He pecks Calum’s lips before putting his book aside and taking his glasses off. “Then turn the lights off,” he says. Calum nods and presses the lights switch, plunging the bedroom into the dark. He hears Luke titter. “Hehe.” The boy crawls on top of him. “Did you like my surprise?” he asks, his fingers stroking Calum’s cheeks.

                “I did,” Calum says. “I did like it.”

                “I’m glad,” Luke says happily. Calum flips him over and muffles the boy’s burst of laughter with a kiss. In the dark, it’s really pleasant, his desire for Luke and all his senses are exacerbated. His words sound like velvet, trapped under the bed sheets. “I love you,” Luke says, and Calum replies that he loves him back, so much.

                It’s only when the first hints of sleep starts drifting over him that they lie side by side again, and stop speaking to be calm and soothe their rapid breathing. Calum wraps his arm around Luke. And as silence falls, he realizes that water drops are hitting the window of the wall behind their bed. It’s raining. Thunderstorms are the best, especially in summer and at night, and Calum loves them. “Hey,” he whispers. “There’s a storm, listen.”

                “I heard,” Luke says amusedly. “Hold me tighter,” he mumbles just a second before yawning.

                Calum complies and presses their bodies right against each other, then closes his eyes.

                _Goodnight._

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**NOTES:**

 

Okay so the idea came from this drawing I made (except it's a girl obviously)

hope you enjoyed! bye bye <3 

 

 


End file.
